With the development of mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets and the like have become an indispensable part of people's work and life. These mobile devices provide a variety of functions, such as common chat applications, reading applications, shopping applications and the like, through applications (app) installed thereon.
However, these applications are installed and updated using a unified application installation package (for example, in an APK format) on, for example, an ANDROID® platform-based smart device. The ANDROID® platform only performs simple verification such as integrity verification and the like, but does not perform security verification such as authenticity verification on the application installation package. This is unreasonable and insufficient for applications which require high security such as bank payment (for example, Industrial and Commercial Bank of China (ICBC) Internet banking app, China Merchants Bank Internet banking app), third-party payment (for example, Alipay app and the like).
For example, when a malicious third party issues a malicious application having an interface which is very similar to that of, for example, the ICBC Internet banking app, the malicious third party may use the malicious application to cheat users, so as to acquire the users' key information such as usernames, passwords and the like, thereby potentially causing significant losses of the users. However, such a malicious application is undetectable and unrecognizable by most of normal users.